dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
EX Kakatz (Alternate World)
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Super Saiyan 4 EX-Fusion!" |Race=Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Height=5'9" (base form) 6'9" (Super Saiyan 4-Legendary Super Saiyan 4) |Status= Alive |Address= |Occupation= Elite Patroller |Allegiance=Galactic Patrol |Classification=Fusion |Affiliations= Kakarot (fusee) Raditz (fusee) Kakatz: AW (Fusion Dance counterpart) Bardock (father) }} EX Kakatz is the EX-Fusion of Kakarot and Raditz. Appearance EX Kakatz wears a sleeveless trenchcoat over a strong orange coloured Galactic Patrol armour while the trenchcoat his brown in the middle and black on the outside. He has brown and orange armoured gloves similar to Raditz's and his boots are combination of Xeno Kakarot's and Xeno Raditz's boots. He wears brown baggy pants with the sides and middle orange, and has single pocket on the right side. His hair resembles Turtz hair with the only differences is that the bangs are on the opposite, and lacks a widow's peak. He has Xeno Kakarot's jawline while Xeno Raditz's facial features. Personality Xeno EX Kakatz serious, cunning, and modest while maintain Kakarot's intelligence. He enjoys fighting strong opponents while also capable of making complex strategies. He notes that he has the capacity to kill and is willing to do so if it was for the greater good. Techniques *Flight *Ki Manipulation and Sensing *Rebel's Wrath - A rush attack and EX Kakatz' signature attack. He grabs his opponent by the face and proceeds to punch the gut followed by a strong kick - sending flying before torpedoing into his opponent as they fly through the air and ends the rush attack by grabbing his opponent and flying at high speeds before letting them go as they are about to hit the ground as the opponent smashes head first into the ground while he flies to safety. *Gigantic Sunday - A rush attack. EX Kakatz creates two pink energy spheres proceeds to punch his opponent repeatedly before kicking him in the side of the head before ending the rush attack with a double axe handle and sending his opponent flying. *Sunday Rebellion - A combination of Black Sunday and Rebellion Needle. He creates two energy spheres before combining them into a large energy sphere as black and blue electricity is emitted as EX Kakatz continues to pour power into his energy sphere before releasing the black and blue energy sphere. After the sphere makes contact with the opponent; it explodes and thousands of energy needles bombard the opponent and leaves them severely damaged. **Sunday Edge - An energy blade version of Sunday Rebellion. **Dark Requiem - An energy wave version of Sunday Rebellion. He creates two energy spheres before combining them into a larger energy sphere with before firing a large energy wave at his opponent. *Shining Emerald Flash - A strong variation of Super God Fist used in his Power Stressed form. **Twin Emerald Flash - A two-handed version of Shining Emerald Flash. *Powered Shell - An energy shield similar to Broly's used to protect himself from a fatal blow from Mythic. **Shell Kick - Much like Android 17; EX Kakatz can utilise his Energy Shield for offensive purposes and encase his foot in a Barrier to enhance his kick. **Shielded Emerald Flash - A combination of Shining Emerald Flash and Powered Shell. **Shelling Crash - Combination of Powered Shell and Saturday Crush. Xeno EX Kakatz creates to energy spheres and encase them with the Powered Shell-energy shield and launches his attack at his opponent. After reaching a certain distance; the shield will dispel and allow the energy spheres to hit the opponent. *Vacation Delete - A more powerful variation of Saturday Crush. *Rebellion Trigger - Xeno Kakarot's signature attack; EX Kakatz is capable of using the technique. *Begone/Single Sunday - Xeno Raditz's signature attack. *Salt and Pepper Assault - While in his True SS4 (Imperfect) - Xeno EX Kakatz pummels his opponent in the face several times before sending his opponent into the ground with a double axe handle. *Final Strike - (Vegeta's Version) A rush attack used against Xeno EX Kakatz - he delivers an unblockable kick to the opponent that sends them flying. *Final Blow - Xeno EX Kakatz launches himself forward, and instantly delivers a hard punch to the opponent's stomach. *Ultimate Heat Phalanx - After deciding to destroy Nether Dark Shenron - Xeno EX Kakatz proceeded to charge his heat phalanx as his fist is engulfed in fire-like ki. It eventually expands to the size of a basketball and proceeds to punch to try and punch him. Transformations Super Saiyan 4 During the 2nd Timespace Tournament Saga; Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Raditz fuse while training Xeno Trunks. His fur is strong red - a combination of Xeno Raditz dark scarlet fur and Xeno Kakarot's scarlet fur while he has black hair and golden eyes. He hair is the same length as Xeno Raditz's hair as a Super Saiyan 4 while maintain his two bangs. Super Saiyan 4-Legendary Super Saiyan 4 During his battle with Mythic Dark Shenron; Raditz and Kakarot fuse while as Super Saiyan 4 and Legendary Super Saiyan 4 respectively gaining a combination of the forms. In this form; his hair is the same length as Xeno Raditz's hair as a Super Saiyan 4 while slightly more berserk due to Xeno Kakarot's Legendary Super Saiyan 4 form and his fur is very dark scarlet red, black hair, and golden eyes. Power Stressed During his battle with Mythic; Xeno EX Kakatz bulks up in rage at the merciless assault on Dial. In this form; his muscle mass increases and his hair becomes slightly sharper in appearance. However, as a result of an increase in muscle mass - Xeno EX Kakatz loses speed. True Super Saiyan 4 (Imperfect) Fuelled by his anger against Mythic's mercilessness and Kakatz determination to defeat the Shadow Dragon; Kakatz undergoes a transformation that seems to negate his Hybrid Super Saiyan variation and evolve himself even further. While in this form; his hair becomes white as salt and his fur becomes black as pepper. While in this form; the user's power magnifies and negates any negative effects that carried over from Xeno Kakarot's Legendary Super Saiyan 4 form and enables him to cause the Three-Star Dark Dragon to flinch even in his Mythic Dark Shenron form. While in this form; Xeno EX Kakatz is said to rival the power of Goku when he first became a Super Saiyan God. Cus believes threw his power alone; Xeno EX Kakatz called surpass Beerus despite being only mortal and compares his potential to Jiren's. True Super Saiyan 4 After mastering the True Super Saiyan 4 (Imperfect) form; Xeno EX Kakatz was able to use his determination to perfect for the into Super Saiyan 4 Potential Unleashed. As a result his hair become red and his fur becomes brown just like Gogeta's Super Saiyan 4 form. While in this form; the Kakatz's aura gains sparkles and vastly exceeds Mythic's power. True Super Saiyan 4 (Full Power) A further evolution of Super Saiyan 4 and most powerful variation of the form. Achieved when Xeno Bardock, Xeno Trunks, Dial, and Mira transferred all but energy they need to live on to him. Category:EX-Fusions Category:Fusions Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters who can fly